Fever
by devious.rayne
Summary: Sasuke has a fever and who better to take care of our lovable emo ninja than our other awesome platinum haired ninja.


Woot another story for everyone, I didn't really feel like making another Sweeney Todd at the moment so yay for Naruto hope you're happy with it.

'Thoughts' "Speech" **"Yelling in speech or thoughts depends" **_"Flashback and emphasis"_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters although I wish I could because Itachi is awesome. and sexy.

--Sasuke's POV

Five am and it was fucking hot like it was noon, ugh I don't know how I'm going to survive training today. Honestly it was a simple thing walk out the house, go to the training site, wait for Kakashi to arrive hours later then train for an hour or two but I really didn't feel like doing that.

Itachi had arrived a few hours before so he was sleeping while I'm sitting here suffering from heat that's trying to melt my skin off… can this day get any worse?

--3 hours later

'Hmm maybe asking if the day can get any worse was a bit of a jinx, why you wonder…**cause right now I'm beyond dying!! **This is all Itachi's fault this all happened when he came back ugh.'

Quickly I call a timeout and sit on the sidelines trying to slow my breathing, I could tell everyone was staring at me since I don't usually call timeouts, 'they'll get over themselves I need to take a swim.'

"Kakashi-sensai could I leave training early today?" I looked at him pleadingly hoping he'd let me go. "Yeah you may go but before you do let Sakura check ur temperature."

"What why I'm fine…I'll be at training tomorrow don't worry" 'really now just cause I'm leaving early doesn't mean I'm sick.'

"Please Sasuke-kun let me check your temperature" I groaned in annoyance thinking of how many ways I could kill her as she walked over and placed her hand on my head.

Suddenly she jerked back like I had scorched her hand or something. "Sakura if you didn't want to touch me you could just say instead of acting like I have a disease" I turn and race home grinning all the way there as I used her reaction for my escape.

--back at the training site (normal POV)

"Kakashi-sensai he's really hot" Naruto snorted and frowned at Sakura "I don't think he wants to hear you complimenting Sasuke.

"Baka I mean Sasuke-kun has a very high fever." She rolled her eyes then turned to Kakashi who was looking at her with wide eyes.

"Sakura are you sure?" "Yes I'm very sure, it's so high I think it could kill him if it gets any worse."

Kakashi nodded then told them to continue training or go home while he wasn't there, he then went to go check on Sasuke.

--Back with Sasuke…who was surprisingly not naked

'God it feels like I'm sweating up a river' Sasuke sighed loudly as he looked at the ceiling from his position on his bedroom floor.

Sasuke slowly turned his head towards the door as he heard a knock and a "Sasuke are you in there?" He slowly got up and walked out his room going towards the front door and opening it.

"Kakashi-sensai what are you doing here?" He moved to the side a bit allowing Kakashi to walk inside.

"I came to check on you since Sakura said you had a high fever." He frowned as he looked at Sasuke seeing that he was sweating a lot for someone who wasn't training at the moment.

"I was wondering it was so hot today…I don't think I'm sick since I haven't done anything to cause me to get sick." Sasuke turned and walked towards the kitchen to get himself something cold to drink while being followed closely by Kakashi.

'He needs to be in bed not walking around' "Sasuke I want you to go to bed I'll stay here and get you everything you need."

Sasuke glared at Kakashi after he finished drinking and stalked passed him then turning around and yelling. **"I don't need you to tell me what to do!"**

"Sasuke calm down before you make your fever rise." Kakashi panicked as Sasuke shook his head no. **"Calm down? You can leave I'm goin-" **Sasuke didn't get to finish as he slowly fell to the floor closing his eyes waiting on the impending pain.

Kakashi shook Sasuke (not very nicely either) but he wouldn't wake up so he stood up carrying Sasuke into his room and laying him down on the bed he than left to gather medicine to help treat the fever.

--couple hours later (Sasuke's POV)

'ugh my head was killing me and fuck it's still hot as hell..damn what time is it feels like I've been sleeping for days." I sit up slowly and realize I'm in my bedroom, looking towards the window I see that the sun has set.

I than look to the other side of me and see Kakashi-sensai sleeping in chair that's positioned next to my bed. I crawl to the end of my bed hoping I don't wake him up but curse silently as I hear him mutter sleepily "where are you going?"

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to look into mismatched color eyes than I'm guided back into bed and I sigh softly as he places a bowl of soup in my hands, I hear him mutter for me to eat it and that he'll be in the kitchen if I need him.

--with Kakashi (normal POV)

Kakashi sat at the kitchen table and stared into space as he sipped on the ice tea that he had made earlier. 'Hmm it is hot maybe I'm catching whatever Sasuke has…ooo if I did than I could stay home and read icha icha paradise"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he saw the perverted grin on his sensai's face which he just noticed was devoid of the usual mask he wore. "He really is handsome without the mask, I wonder why he wears it.'

He walked over and sat down at the table across from Kakashi waving his hands in front of his face trying to get his attention. **"Kakashi wake up!!"**

Kakashi quickly jumped out of his seat looking around the room with wide eyes and a kunai in one hand, he than focused on Sasuke who was laughing so hard he couldn't catch his breath.

"oh my God did u see your face…that was hilarious" Sasuke straightened up after a while and looked at a glaring Kakashi and smirked at him. "don't be so angry you're the one who didn't hear me sit down."

Kakashi frowned and sat back down and stared at Sasuke, "you're supposed to be in bed resting" Sasuke turned his head to the side slightly tilting it up and to the side as if he was in thought and looked at Kakashi from the corner of his eye.

"I came to tell you that Itachi came back and to not hurt him" He slightly tensed as he waited for Kakashi to yell about how it was wrong to house his older brother after everything he did. 'I don't know why I care he's my brother even if he did kill our family'

Kakashi noticed as he tensed up and reached over patting his shoulder. "Don't worry I already knew he was here, but you need to go rest come on" Kakashi got up from the table and walked into Sasuke's room and looked at Sasuke expectedly as he came in with his mouth open.

Sasuke than got back in bed and watched as Kakashi sat down in the chair next to the bed. "how did you know Itachi was staying here?" Kakashi sat there for a while not saying anything than grimaced in thought "I met him earlier after you passed out" Kakashi than told him what happened.

--Flashback

_Kakashi sighed as he sat down at the kitchen table while he waited for the water to boil so he could make himself some iced tea._

"_What are you doing here Kakashi Hatake?" Kakashi quickly stood up and turned towards the voice and moved his headband from over his eye as he watched Itachi Uchiha walk into the kitchen._

"_I should be asking you the same Uchiha" He slowly reached for a kunai in his pouch. "You shouldn't do that when my dear little brother is sleeping, and he's letting me stay here" Itachi grinned as he noticed Kakashi's features change from determined to shock._

"_Why would Sasuke let you stay here?" _

"_I'm his brother obviously, now why are you here Hatake?"_

"_Your brother is sick he has a high fever and he passed out earlier so I'm here watching over him…something you should be doing since you're his brother." Itachi just smirked and turned walking towards the front door. "I'll be out make sure he doesn't die Hatake."_

_--End of Flashback_

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Kakashi ended the story. "Leave it to him to not be caring." He than laid down and asked Kakashi another question. "Why are you still here, I mean you gave me the medicine so there's no need for you to still be here."

Kakashi leaned back in the chair and didn't answer for a while than replied, "Because someone has to be here for you." Sasuke glared at him gritting his teeth in frustration, "Ok but _You_ don't necessarily have to be here so why…and give me an honest answer."

"You want an honest answer Sasuke?"

"Duh I did ask you to be honest"

"Alright I'm here because I care for you more than Sakura thinks she does, I think of you day and night and I get the chance to be here for you so here I am."

Sasuke stared at him in shock and Kakashi prepared himself for the rejection and yelling that was to come…but instead of a yelling he felt soft lips against his.

"Well I suppose we have something in common" Sasuke pulled away grinning than laid back down patting the spot next to him, "Well since I'm sick you have to lay down next to me so I can get some rest."

Kakashi smirked and plopped on the bed next to Sasuke gripping his chin tightly and tilted his head up leaning down and kissing him, "Get some rest I have more medicine to give u later."

Kakashi laughed as Sasuke hit him playfully on the arm and turned away from him pouting as he pretended to be going to sleep but fell actually fell asleep, Kakashi smiled and also fell asleep feeling happier than ever.

--

Wooooo that was fun…it was meant to be a ItachiSasuke story but a friend of mine was like nooo incest so I made this for her without the incest but still had the boyboy stuff so sucks to be her….anyways R&R plzzzzzzzz


End file.
